Mía, y de nadie más
by ZombieGirlLG
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando jade se le va a declarar a Tori?, ¿Quieren saber?, pues pasen y lean.


~Mía, y de nadie más~

–** Jadelyn August West, se le acusa del asesinato en Segundo Grado de la señorita Victoria Marie Vega, ¿Cómo se declara?** – Preguntó el juez.

– ¡Culpable! –

_Muchos de ustedes se preguntaran: ¿Cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí? Bien, pues les platicaré. Todo comenzó hace aproximadamente dos meses…_

Parecía ser un día común y corriente, no parecía que sucedería algo interesante. Estábamos sentados en nuestra mesa habitual, mientras se hablaba cómodamente de cualquier tema.

Cabe decir, que desde hace ya bastante tiempo he tenido un pequeño enamoramiento de la señorita perfección. Sí, de Tori... Tori Vega.

La noche anterior Beck me había convencido de decirle a Tori que me gustaba, así que hoy seria "El Gran Día".

Le pedí a ella que me acompañara a hablar en privado. Necesitaba hacerlo y, como siempre, en su rostro se plantó la preocupación, pero igual me siguió.

Al llegar al armario del conserje (Nuestro "lugar secreto", siendo "no-tan-secreto") me preguntó cual era el problema. Yo no respondí, sólo le di un beso. Acto seguido, salí corriendo como una maldita cobarde.

Intentó comunicarse conmigo lo que restó del día, pero yo la ignoré.

A la mañana siguiente, al inicio del almuerzo, me tomó del brazo y me llevó al mismo lugar al cual yo la lleve el día anterior. Sí, el infame armario.

Comenzó a tartamudear, ese gesto que siempre me pareció lindo. Me preguntó acerca de lo sucedido la mañana anterior, y yo le dije todo: Mi enamoramiento hacia ella, lo de Beck. Todo.

Pero entonces, sin piedad ni tiento, me dio la noticia, que me cayó cómo balde de agua fría…

– **Lo siento, Jade. No puedo corresponderte. Comencé a salir con André hace un par de semanas, y lo amo** – Dijo ella, causándome un gran dolor en el pecho.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras comencé a sentir un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, un extraño calor, seguido de odio. Odio. Sentí odio hacia ella, hacia él, hacia todos. Mi mente y vista se nublaron ante aquel sentimiento negativo.

La miré, y en su rostro se plasmó el miedo, el terror; pero nada de eso me importó.

Le sonreí, y ella articuló algunas palabras... palabras que no entendí, y no me interesaba entender.

_Entonces sucedió: Un impulso, un simple impulso, que yo decidí seguir..._

Caminé hacia ella velozmente y, en un rápido movimiento, tomé su cuello entre mis manos, estrujándolo con fuerza mientras la alzaba en el aire.

Ella trataba de luchar, trataba de soltarse de mi agarre, trataba de hablar, lloraba desconsoladamente. Pero eso sólo causaba que apretara con más fuerza, con más furia. Estaba determinada a hacerlo.

Al cabo de unos momentos dejó de luchar, emitiendo su último aliento. Incluso luego de eso, yo le seguía sosteniendo, hasta que mis brazos no dieron para más, y la dejaron caer al duro suelo.

Por un momento creí haberla oído hablar, diciendo el nombre de "su amado". Entonces, ver su cuerpo inerte en el suelo ya no era suficiente para mí, así que saqué mis tijeras (Aquellas que tanto amaba, mis tijeras favoritas), y acto seguido, destrocé su camisa en un montón de jirones, revelando su plano abdomen, y parte de su pecho.

_No sé porque, pero la necesidad seguía allí…_

Comencé a cortar la superficie de su piel descubierta con la punta de las cuchillas de mi accesorio, causando que un poco de la sangre de ella manchara su estomago, y mis tijeras.

Al terminar el grabado limpié la sangre residual con las partes sueltas de lo que alguna vez fue su camiseta, y admiré mi labor terminada en su ser, antes de acercarme y acostarme en el frío suelo, a su lado.

Pase mi mano por su torso, sintiendo la húmeda y fría sangre que apenas salía ahora de las heridas recientemente hechas, para abrazarla más a mi cuerpo.

_Sentirla así, que era mía, de nadie más, me hacía sentir… Feliz…_

Planté un beso en su mejilla y le dije – Mía, y de nadie más – Cerré mis ojos con una sonrisa al acurrucarme en su cuello, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro cansado.

"_Mía, y de nadie más - JW" era la leyenda grabada por mí, en la carne de su cuerpo sin vida…_

No supe en que momento me dormí, sólo recuerdo ver el indescriptible horror en los rostros de Beck, Cat, André, y Robbie, quienes habían entrado al armario del conserje.

Al parecer, las clases del mediodía habían dado inicio, y nosotras no aparecimos, lo cual les preocupó lo suficiente como para venir a buscarnos.

André me cogió del cuello de mi chaqueta, y me gritó/preguntó cual era la razón para hacer algo así. Yo no contesté. Sólo me reí, antes de que se lanzara sobre mí y comenzara a golpearme.

_Pero no importaba, nada importaba. Salvo complacer aquel impulso que nació desde lo más profundo de mis ser:_

_Matarla..._

El sentir su desesperación ante mi agarre, tratando de escapar cómo una presa de su depredador. Su cuerpo enfriándose a mi lado. Su sangre empapando mis manos, y mis tijeras. Y sus ojos… Oh, sus hermosos ojos color café, ahora sin vida. Ese café que tanto amé y seguiré amando, a pesar de que su vida me dejara de importar en el momento que decidió amarlo a él, y no a mí.

Cat y Beck trataron de contener a André para que dejara de golpearme, mientras Robbie solo se quedó ahí quieto mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Tori.

Minutos después, llegó el padre de mi víctima, rompiendo en llanto como magdalena en la crucifixión, al ver el cuerpo de su niñita muerta. Después se volvió a mí y me amenazó con que me refundiría en prisión por haberle hecho eso a su "bebé".

Eso no podía importarme menos. Mi impulso había sido saciado.

– ¡Debería arrepentirte de lo que has hecho! – Dijo mi padre, cuando fue a verme por única vez luego de lo sucedido.

Pero ¿Cómo? Si me causó tanto placer y felicidad el haberlo hecho, el haberte hecho eso, Tori… Mi Tori.

Pasaron solo dos meses desde aquel día, y aún no se me daba condena. Hoy era ese día.

Aquí estaba su familia, sus amigos, y otro montón de gente que solo vino por el morbo.

_Me fastidia. Odio a toda esa gente. Quisiera poder hacerles lo que le hice a ella. Me encantaría. Pero no, no me apetece tanto, como me apeteció con ella…_

Me declaré culpable. Eso ayudó mucho. Se ahorraron un laaargo trabajo.

El juez me pidió ponerme de pie para escuchar mi condena, aunque fuera algo sin importancia para mí.

– **Jadelyn August West, su sentencia será de 25 años y 7 meses** – Condenó finalmente el hombre – **Deberá cumplirlos en la Penitenciaría de Mujeres del Estado** – Finalizó, dejando caer su martillo.

Los allegados de Vega, y demás presentes, me vieron con horror y asco, mientras los oficiales me escoltaban a la salida de la habitación.

Pude ver a Cat llorando, preguntándose por que lo había hecho, por que había pasado todo esto. Beck estaba cabreado, y Trina… bueno, ella sólo me escupió en un ojo.

–** ¡Imbéciles!** – Logré voltearme por un momento, encarando a todos en la habitación, antes de que los oficiales pudieran sacarme –** ¿Creen que con odiarme la recuperaran, o qué? Pues ¡JA**! –

Todos se congelaron en su lugar, viendo la escena que hacía. Mientras, los oficiales trataban de hacerme retroceder, de llevarme a la fuerza.

–** ¡Si alguien tiene la culpa, ese es ÉL!** – Logré decir, viendo a aquel chico que se había llevado su corazón lejos de mí.

Luego las puertas de la gran habitación se cerraron, con los oficiales tratando de que yo no escapara.

_¿Para que iba a escapar? Ya no tenía adonde ir, o con quien estar. Sólo era/estaba yo…_

Me causaba gracia todo esto. Me reía internamente, mientras que en mi rostro sólo se formaba una sonrisa; misma que asustó todo el camino a la prisión a los oficiales que me llevaban en la patrulla.

– **¿Saben?** – Le pregunté a ambos uniformados, antes de que me sacaran del vehículo policial, rompiendo la burbuja de silencio que teníamos – **Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, lo volvería a hacer… – Me vieron con intriga y pavor a la vez** – **Ella debía ser mía, y de nadie más** – Susurré, antes de que me sacaran.

_Mía, y de nadie más…_

_Mía, y de nadie más…_

_Mía, y de nadie más…_

_Mía, y de nadie más…_

_Y así me lo repetiré, hasta el día que vaya donde está ella… Aunque, seamos sinceros: Sí existe la vida después de la muerte, seguro no la compartiré con ella… Pero bueno, ya he reclamado su cuerpo terrenal. Sólo sería cuestión de hacer lo mismo con su alma, volviéndola mía, y de nadie más…_

_Atte: JW_

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores, espero es ten muy bien.**

**Bueno yo aca dejandoles un nuevo one-shot espero y sea de su agrado**

**Por mi parte estodo.**

**En mi perfil esta el link de mi ask Y en Facebook me pueden encontrar como Zombi Lg.**

**creditos a. Shin Maverick :3 fue de gran ayuda :)**

**Bueno. Lean y no olviden dejar review.**


End file.
